Eternity
by Heidinanookie
Summary: Mulder und Scully entdecken die Ewigkeit für sich.


**Datum**: 10.6.2005  
**Rating**: könnte man als NC-17 bezeichnen, ist aber kein Hard-Core-Porno oder so was. Keine schmutzigen Ausdrücke enthalten.  
**Kategorie**: MSR (eh klar), Scully Vignette, Lyrics (Oder so ähnlich)  
**Spoiler**: Nope  
**Disclaimer**: Na ja, eigentlich gar keine; es werden keine Namen genannt. Ist sozusagen ´ne Story für Insider, die wissen, wer hier gemeint ist. Allerdings… wenn ich's recht bedenke, möchte ich David und Gillian für die einzigartigen Eindrücke danken, die einen zu solchen Geschichten inspirieren können.  
**Soundtrack**: „Gorecki" von Lamb  
**Anmerkung**: Eigentlich gibt es kaum eine Kategorie, die ich mehr hasse, als die Poem-&-Lyrics-Sparte. Weiß auch nicht, warum. Ist einfach so. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich bei dieser Story ein Lied (siehe Soundtrack) als Vorlage/ Anregung hatte. Keine Sorge, das hier ist keine von den 0-8-15-FFs von der Sorte „Scully-und-Mulder-hören-dasselbe-Lied-im-Radio,-denken-an-ihre-Beziehung-und-fangen-an-zu-heulen-oder-beschließen,-etwas-zu-ändern". Vielmehr eine Übersetzung des Liedtextes mit esoterischer Interpretation und Ausbau der Handlung. Viel Spaß!

Großes **Dankeschön** auch an Jasy, die mein Gefasel immer als erstes zu lesen bekommt und auch die Beta macht… DANKE! knuddel

**Eternity**

Wenn ich jetzt, in diesem Moment stürbe, ich würde keine Angst mehr davor haben. Denn ich habe niemals solche Vollkommenheit gekannt, kenne sie nicht, werde sie niemals wieder kennen lernen, wie diese, einfach nur in diesem Augenblick genau hier zu sein. Zeit ist bedeutungslos für mich geworden. Ich bin von deiner Wärme umhüllt, liebe jeden deiner Atemzüge, Herzschläge, jede zarte Berührung wenn deine Lippen die meinen treffen, jedes Senken deiner Wimpern wenn sich deine Lider schließen um sich gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen und mir die Seele dahinter zu enthüllen.  
Du musst mein Herz beruhigen. Halte es an oder es wird bersten wenn du deine Augen ein weiteres Mal öffnest und diesen Blick auf mich richtest. Denn genau dann wird es zerspringen, unfähig, dieses Gefühl der Unendlichkeit noch weiter zu halten. Lass uns genau hier bleiben, an dieser Stelle der Ewigkeit, bis die Zeit endet, die Sterne ihre hohen Plätze am Firmament verlassen und als glühende Funken herunterfallen. Bleiben wir genau hier bis die Welt aufhört, sich zu drehen. Ich will dich lieben bis die Meere nur noch Wüsten sind und ihr Wasser zum Himmel aufgestiegen ist.  
Ich habe dich endlich gefunden, den einzigen, den ich jemals wollte, nach so langer Suche, nach diesen endlosen Jahrtausenden des Wartens, wie es mir scheint. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich dich geliebt, aus dem tiefsten Grunde meines Herzens geliebt, ohne dein wahres Gesicht zu kennen, deine Gefühle, deine Leidenschaft. Gewiss habe ich mich oft gefragt, wie es sein würde, aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet, hatte ich mir nicht einmal gestattet zu träumen. Was du in mir auslöst…  
Doch nun, da wir an diesem Punkt angelangt sind, erkenne ich, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit über gesucht habe ohne es zu wissen, dass ich genau nach den Dingen sehnte, die du mir nun gibst.  
Das gesamte Menschengeschlecht habe ich nach dir durchforscht und damit so unglaublich viel Zeit verschwendet, denn du standest direkt vor mir und ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Doch nun, da ich hier mit dir zusammen bin, sehe ich, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat. Hier endlich finde ich wahren Frieden, denn dies hier ist meine und deine Bestimmung. In deinen Armen kommt mein Herz zur Ruhe und schlägt doch kräftig und schnell wie nie zuvor, da es endlich sicher ist, in deinen Händen alleine sicher ist vor der Welt da draußen. Du hältst mich. Du beschützt mich. Und es ist nicht länger Schwäche, meinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Ich bin in deinen Blicken gefangen, in deinen Seufzern gebadet. Kaum kann ich glauben, dass ich dir diese Musik zu entlocken vermag. Deine geflüsterten Worte muss ich nicht hören. Ich weiß auch so, was du mir sagen willst. Unsere Seelen führen lautlose Korrespondenz während deine Hände meine Haut entflammen. Ich möchte für immer hier bleiben. Genau hier, bis ans Ende der Ewigkeit, bis die Sonne zum letzten Abend hin versinkt und die Erde sich schließlich nicht mehr dreht. Ich werde dich immer lieben, bis in alle Ewigkeit, bis die Ozeane vom Angesicht der Welt verschwinden. Denn ich habe das einzige gefunden, nach dem ich jemals gesucht habe: dich. Du bist der, auf den ich wartete und nachdem ich so lange nach dir geforscht habe, warst es doch du, der mich gefunden hat.  
Ich habe es nicht gewusst, aber jetzt erkenne ich, dass alles, was ich gekannt habe, alles, was ich getan habe, alles, was ich fühlte, mich hier hin geleitete hat, an diesen Ort in dieser Zeit. Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben erlernt habe, was ich erwirkte, was ich spürte war Teil des Weges, der mich unaufhaltsam hier her gebracht hat, der auch dich zu mir geführt hat. Und jetzt möchte ich hier nicht mehr weg. Bleiben wir doch einfach für immer hier!  
Ich sehe es in deinen Augen: auch du hast vergessen, dass unser Planet sich um unseren Stern dreht. Auch du willst nur hier sein, sonst nichts. Auch du wirst mich immer lieben. Liebe mich immer so wie jetzt! Wenn du das tust, können wir für dich und mich die Ewigkeit erwirken sooft du und ich es wollen, so wie jetzt. Kannst du sie nicht ebenfalls fühlen, wie sie am Rand des Bewusstseins beginnt und dich und mich allmählich immer tiefer in sich aufnimmt? Schon berührt sie mich, greift nach mir, unaufhaltsam. Ich sehe dir an, dass du mir folgst.  
Unsere Herzen explodieren. Endlich haben sei den Raum, den sie brauchen um sich auszudehnen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass erst die Unendlichkeit dazu ausreicht? Die Druckwelle flutet durch unsere Körper und das Universum schrumpft auf uns beide zusammen. Du bist überall, um mich, in mir, in meinem Körper, meinem Geist, meiner Seele, durchdringst mein Sein wie ich deines und wir sind eins. Und für diesen Augenblick gibt es nur uns und es wird immer so sein denn uns gehört die Ewigkeit, jetzt und auf immer. Ich erkenne es und spüre, dass du es auch begriffen hast: Wir sind weit gegangen um die Wahrheit zu finden, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass die Wahrheit immer genau dort war, wo wir uns befanden, denn sie war ist und wird immer in uns sein.

Viel zu schnell ist es vorbei und wir entdecken, dass die Welt nicht auf uns gewartet hat. Schweiß tropft wie salzige Diamanten von deinen Haaren. Ich spüre die vergänglichen Edelsteine auf mein Gesicht treffen, wo sie zerschellen. Deine Lider flattern, du siehst mich an. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Deine Augen sprechen für dich: ‚Lass uns einfach hier blieben, genau hier. Das ist alles, was ich will, alles, worauf ich gewartet habe.' Mein Mund streift deinen als die Schwerkraft uns wieder einfängt, uns aus den Tiefen des Kosmos zurück auf den Erdboden zieht. Plötzlich bin ich dir dankbar. Danke, dass du mir die Ewigkeit geschenkt hat, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterst du. Zur Antwort streifen meine Fingerkuppen über deinen Rücken, kneifen dich in das feste Fleisch deiner Pobacken. „Zeigs mir!" Du kommst der Aufforderung gerne nach.  
Nur Dummköpfe glauben an die Zeit als absolute Größe und daran, dass alleine das Universum unendlich sein kann…

ENDE


End file.
